


plessure in pain

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Cas, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Dean and Cas switch roles for the night





	plessure in pain

The pressure was overwhelming and it felt like all his organs were being pushed from his stomach to his chest.

Cas cried out in pain.He was out of practice.  
"Are you ok, my angel?" Dean said sweety, in concern.It had been a while since he had been on top and he didn't want to hurt him.

Cas turned around and nodded."I'm alright, Dean. I forgot how much this hurt.But I'm alright.It feels good too."

Dean smiled and continued to pump his stiff cock into his lover's tight ass.


End file.
